Hong Group
The Hong Group is a mafia gang that is considered one of the "Tyrant Trio" in Dong Guan, the other two gangs that make up the alliance are the Chivalry Hall and the Black Mouth Gang. Background The Hong Group was established about sixty years before the current timeline in Dong Guan, a city within Bozhou that has a history for its poor public security. Though it only became significantly powerful a decade before the start of the story, when it rose to power along with the Black Mouth Gang and the Chivalry Hall. The three gangs formed an alliance and conquered all of Dong Guan, either by defeating smaller gangs or absorbing them into their own gangs. These three gangs eventually became known as the "Tyrant Trio" due to their power. At some point in time, the sixth leader of the Hong Group was assassinated on a rainy night, but thanks to the aid provided by the second Capo of the Black Mouth Gang Pu Wenshan, the daughter of the sixth leader, Hong Hong was able to claim the position and prevent a civil war within the gang. Overview Structure The Hong Group is a hierarchical mafia gang with Hong Hong as the current leader. Ranking seems to exist in the gang, though no high ranking members other than Che Yongtai and Xi Sha who were temporarily recruited have made an appearance. The Hong Group's headquarter has a casino below it, which presumably ranked members manage. Directly under the Capo is the Vice Capo (副组长), who is traditionally elected by the Five Generals through voting after proving their strength, and serves as a substitute for the leader in case they are incapacitated. Under the Vice Capo are the Five Generals. Although the purpose of their roles aren't specified, they seem to possess the same amount of authority a Vice Capo has when grouped together, and each of them seem to possess above average strength in comparison to lower members. Beneath the Five Generals are smaller gang leaders part of the Black Mouth Gang, who have their own gangs but are still subject to the Black Mouth Gang's control. The lowest rank are the ordinary gangsters who serve under a gang leader or in the mafia gang in general. There are also some miscellaneous roles, such as the butler who manages the Capo's household and the gang's relationship with other gangs, the Capo's bodyguard who is responsible for protecting the Capo and is usually the most trusted member among the gang, and the improvised Mafia Mannerism Teacher who is responsible for teaching Tianran Fei basic gang-related mannerisms. Rules The Hong Group has a unique rule for recruiting new high ranking members. If someone wants to join the Hong Group and immediately become a high rank, they must first slice off a piece of their own flesh, then defeat one of the six fighters provided by the Hong Group of their choosing. If they are able to defeat the fighter, they will become a high ranking member in the Hong Group. The sheer difficulty of this challenge makes it near impossible to complete, Butler De has stated that no more than five people have completed it since the establishment of the Hong Group sixty years ago. Like all the other gangs in Dong Guan, the Hong Group follows the rules of the Gang Brotherhood Gamble (帮派兄弟局) created by Chivalry Hall, an upgraded version of the Life and Death Gamble (生死局), the latter which settles personal conflicts through a fight to the death. When a gang proposes a Gang Brotherhood Gamble to settle a conflict with another gang, the two leaders of each gang must duel each other alone. The winner's gang will become the "master gang" (大哥帮), while the loser's gang will become the "subordinate gang" (小弟帮) and as punishment, are required to: bow to a "master gang" member when one is present, unconditionally obey all the "master gang's" orders, and pay tribute in the form of money to the "master gang" on holidays, for an entire year. However, the additional condition: Gang Warfare Gamble (帮派团战) allows the "subordinate gang" to nullify the punishment if they win through a gang war that involves their entire gang, instead of the original duel between leaders. Members Hong Hong.png|Hong Hong Screen Shot 2019-07-03 at 10.40.20 AM.png|Butler De CheYongtai.png|Che Yongtai Xi Sha.png|Xi Sha Hong Hong: The seventh leader of the Hong Group and the temporary leader of Dong Guan. Butler De (德叔): A ranked member in the Hong Group, as well as the manager of the underground casino operated by the Hong Group. Che Yongtai (temporarily): A high ranking member in the Hong Group after completing the high-rank recruitment challenge. Originally intended to become the leader after completing the challenge, but stopped after being infatuated by Hong Hong. Xi Sha (temporarily): A high ranking member in the Hong Group after completing the high-rank recruitment challenge. Originally intended to become the leader after completing the challenge, but stopped after being infatuated by Hong Hong's barbecue. Category:Groups